


Tumblr Drabble Compilation

by shades_0f_cool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Canon Universe, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Puns & Word Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/pseuds/shades_0f_cool
Summary: A collection of ereri drabbles from my tumblr. Ratings and warnings will vary from chapter to chapter, please read the notes for more information!





	1. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes Levi out for their prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **high school au | explicit**  
>  Written for the prompt "I'm sorry, but no."

“May I?” Eren asks, a panty-dropping smile on his lips as he comes up to open the car door for me. Like an honest-to-God gentleman, and dammit if my heart doesn’t miss a beat.

            All month he’s been nagging me about how excited he is to take me – his _boyfriend_ – to a lame school dance. That’s the way I see it at least, but Eren swears prom night is one of the most important milestones of our lives. I think it’s not the prom part he’s so ridiculously excited about, but the bringing me as his date part, which honestly, is fucking adorable. We haven’t been together long, only about four months, but it still feels like the first day. That first day when Eren walked up to me in the schoolyard, face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, and blurted a hopelessly cute, stammered confession about how I was the most beautiful human being he’d ever seen. I’d been… floored, to put it mildly. I’m not the type of guy who gets confessed to, I’m just not. And Eren… well, Eren’s one of the people I’d always admired, with his easy smile and natural charm. How I, of all people, have caught his eye is still a mystery to me, because I can name at least ten people off the top of my head who’d kill for a chance to date him. I’m not gonna complain, though. It’s safe to say Eren is the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I enjoy every second with him. Which is probably the reason why I let him convince me to attend prom night together. What can I say, it’s a physical impossibility to deny him when he’s fluttering his puppy eyes at me, and especially when he’s flashing those gorgeous little dimples that turn my legs to literal mush. Just like they do right now, because Eren’s put his hand on the small of my back as he guides me to the passenger seat. I think that alone is enough to make me melt into a gooey puddle that drips somewhere into the footwell of his Jeep, but nope. He goes one better and leans into the car to _buckle me up,_ and yes, that’s pretty much what does me in.

            “Gotta make sure my babe’s safe,” he says earnestly. He tilts his head to look up at me while he’s pulling the seatbelt tight, his eyes sparkling with excitement. God, he’s beautiful. So beautiful. And he’s mine.

            Before I can think better of it, I grab his perfect bow tie and pull him into me. His lips are warm and plush and so goddamn perfect on mine. I kiss him like I always kiss him, as if he’s the air I need to breathe. He groans low in his throat when I flick my tongue across his bottom lip, teasing the lush seam until he can’t help but open up to suck me inside and now _I_ am the one groaning into his mouth.

            “Levi, wait,” he murmurs against my lips, even while he’s still kissing me, “We can’t –”

            I decide to tease him. My hand sneaks beneath his lapel to stroke down along his dress shirt and he bites back a moan. “Why can’t we, Eren?”

            “You know why,” he whispers, forehead pressed to mine.

            “I want you to say it.” I smirk, because I love hearing him admit what I do to him.

            “Because kissing you gets me so goddamn turned on and I don’t want to show up to prom night sporting a huge tent.”

            True to his word, I can already see the outline of his semi when I look between his legs and the fact that I’m responsible for it makes me grin with satisfaction.

            “Huge? Please.” I snicker.  

            Within a moment, his mouth latches onto the sensitive spot on my neck and then he _sucks_ , and fuck. Make that two tents at prom night.

            “What’s that, babe? You sure you want to question my size? You know I’m perfectly capable of suspending your ability to walk and you being cheeky makes me want to do it all over again.”

            I blush, _hard_ , because suddenly I think of last night and the way he’s pushed me into his sheets, fucking me from behind until my legs gave out from under me. Yup, he’s definitely not lying.

            Eren squeezes my thigh and gives me another long kiss before he rounds the hood to sit in the driver’s seat. The drive to school is filled with banter while we listen to what Eren calls his ‘ultimate prom night’ playlist. He holds my hand the entire way and steals kisses whenever we stop at a red light. When we reach the parking lot, Eren takes my hand and leads me into the gym. It’s brimming with people. Instinctively, I want to slip my hand from Eren’s grip, but he refuses to let go. It makes me love him more than I already do, but I’m too shy to say it out loud. We talk with our friends, drink punch, make out in a dark corner. It’s nice. Even if I’d probably never admit it, I’m glad Eren’s convinced me to come. When we’ve finished our third cup of punch, Eren leans down to give me a soft kiss that leaves me breathless. He smiles at me when he sees the blush on my cheeks, his fingertips brushing through my undercut.

            “Dance with me?” he says over the loud music.

            I stiffen. I’m not a dancer. Not even for Eren.

            “I’m sorry, but no.”

            He backs me up against the wall, his thigh wedging in between mine, touching me. _Teasing_ me. “Not even when I do the thing with my tongue?”

            I give up on keeping count of how many times he’s made me blush tonight alone, because now I’m doing it again. The thing he does with his tongue is spectacular, and goddammit, it’s enough to make me reconsider my stance on dancing.

            His thigh moves against me, firm and smooth. He’s clouding my mind more than the spiked punch ever could. I bite down on my lip before the _‘fuck okay, let’s dance’_ I want to utter can roll off my tongue. But Eren notices and steps up his game by taking my ass cheeks in his palms, squeezing them hard enough to make me feel the dull ache of last night. I gasp, but the sound quickly morphs to a miserably suppressed warble of Eren’s name.

            His lips are at my ear, tongue tracing the shell and I can just _hear_ the smile in his voice when he says, “Just one dance and I’m all yours for the night.”

            I can’t resist. This offer is just too good to pass up and when I give a brief nod, Eren laughs. It irks me only slightly that he’s won this round, because having him please me however I want him to for the entire night makes me the real winner.

            His hand is warm and tight on mine as he leads me onto the dance floor. Just when we take our positions, the music switches to a slow song, which I guess is just my luck. My body tingles when Eren wraps his large hand around my hip and pulls me so close that our chests are touching. I doubt any dance requires this extent of proximity, but I’m glad Eren doesn’t give a damn about dancing etiquette.

            “Put your hand on my shoulder,” he whispers into my neck, making goose bumps rise on my skin in an instant. My eyes are glued to the tips of my dress shoes.

            “Levi,” he says softly, “Look at me.”

            I do, but immediately wish I hadn’t. His eyes are so incredibly green today, alight with affection. I feel the heat from his strong body seep through my clothes and know there’s absolutely no chance I remember any of the steps required to dance.

            “Let me lead?” he asks. Then he leans in and kisses my cheek and I trip over my fucking feet, but Eren catches me easily.

            “You’re adorable. I can’t wait to eat you up. And _out,”_ he whispers into my ear.

            I can’t breathe, much less _dance_ a slow dance with Eren. At least my heart remembers all the steps to a fucking country line dance, because that makes at least one part of me that dances like it’s supposed to.

            “Eren,” I whimper pathetically. I try to focus on what’s left of our dance and manage for another half a minute, because thankfully, it’s over after that. Eren leads me to the perimeter of the room and tugs me into a bruising kiss. He cups my face while I lick my lips to suck his taste into my mouth, his eyes pinning mine.

            “Levi,” he says. “Damn… I know I’m probably not supposed to say it yet, but I love you. I love you so freaking much.”

            It’s breathless and urgent. It’s irresistible.

            “I love you too Eren,” I say, and nothing I’ve said has ever felt this right. “More than anything.”  


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confesses to his attending physician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **modern setting/reincarnation | mature**  
>  Written for the prompt "Let me help you."
> 
> **Trigger warning: past suicide attempt**

            “Good evening,” Levi says as he swipes his card and lets himself into the psychiatric ward.

            “Good evening, Levi,” Petra replies with a warm smile. She’s early, even earlier than usual and Levi knows because they are both scheduled to be here for shift change at 7 pm and it’s now 6.30. Which, he guesses, makes _him_ early. _Again._

            He bites back the feeling of unease that rolls through his stomach and opens the door to the nurses’ station.

            “You’re early,” Petra points out, taking a sip from her coffee.

            Levi attempts to smooth out a wrinkle in his white lab coat, but the fucker’s persistent. Doesn’t keep him from trying again though, especially since that gives him a credible excuse to avoid Petra’s gaze.

            “So are you,” he remarks. He’s trying to escape being the spotlight of their conversation, but Petra is too smart not to notice.

            She downs her coffee before setting down the cup and walking over to where Levi’s browsing through the updated patients’ files.

            “Levi, how long have we been working together now?” Her eyes meet his head on. She’s serious. An escape is out of the question, so Levi gives up trying. “Six years?”

            “Right. Don’t you think working with someone on a daily basis gives you a pretty good opportunity to get to know them? I mean _really_ know them, beyond the polite hello’s and how are you’s.”

            Levi sighs. She’s right. She does know him, even if he’s tried to close himself off. In this field of work, it’s all about a healthy distance, about not getting too close. It’s a rule of thumb when it comes to the patients, but Levi’s been treating his co-workers the same. Not because he’s a cold-hearted ass, but because he knows how easy it is to get attached. Something that – despite all his precaution – has happened. He’s gotten close to a patient, and Levi knows that’s exactly what Petra’s getting at right now.

            “I know it’s him, Levi,” she says and Levi jolts slightly when she reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. It feels like she’s okay with the fact that he’s in the process of getting dangerously close to a patient, and he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to thank her for accepting what he can’t resist, or yell at her for not stepping in. All the yelling at himself he does is obviously not enough, and maybe that’s _exactly_ what he needs, for someone to step up and chew him out for falling for the one person he’s not allowed to fall for, because dammit, he should know better.   

            “Yes,” he surprises himself by confessing. “It’s him. I’m falling for him. Fast. I know I’m not allowed to, but I have no idea how to make it stop. Because trust me, I’ve tried.”

            “It’s almost bedtime for him,” Petra muses after a few heartbeats of silence. “He’s been staying up waiting for you. And I know he’s the sole reason you came in early today; the sole reason you come in early _every_ day, so go. We’ll finish this conversation later.”

            Her smile is genuine, and Levi’s breath hitches because there’s so much he’s been expecting, just not this. Not the warmth in her eyes, the softness in her gaze. It’s then that he realizes she doesn’t only know him, but she knows him like a friend knows him. Well enough to refrain from judging him even when she has every right to.

            He nods, and to his amazement, he realizes he’s smiling too. “Thank you.”

            He stands and walks out into the long hallway that leads to the ward’s common room. It’s deserted around this time, most of the patients having already wandered off to their rooms. But there’s one left, and Levi’s traitorous heart jumps into overdrive when he spots the lone figure sitting at a table in the far corner. Slowly, he approaches, his breathing strangely off, cheeks warm.

            “Hello Eren,” he murmurs softly, not wanting to startle the boy out of what seems to be a very intense drawing session.

            But as soon as Eren hears Levi’s voice, he drops his crayon and gives him one of those rare, bright smiles he only ever smiles for Levi.

            “Levi!” he says excitedly before he corrects himself. “I mean, Dr. Ackerman, sorry. I was hoping you’d – I mean, it’s good to see you.”

            Levi bites back a smirk. The patients are not supposed to call the staff by their first names – another necessity to keep a safe distance – but Eren always forgets. And Levi hopes he keeps forgetting, because the sound of his name on Eren’s lips has become his favorite song.

            “It’s good to see you, too. What are you drawing?” he asks.

            Eren pulls out the chair next to him and waves Levi over. “Sit with me,” he says, tan cheeks dusting a soft rosé. “What do you think I’m drawing?”

            He flips the canvas so Levi can’t peek before giving his answer. It would’ve been adorable, if it weren’t for the flash of deep, scarlet scars stretching over Eren’s wrists. Levi gulps. He’s seen those marks so many times in his adult life, and yet none of them have the same effect on him as Eren’s do. It’s a painful reminder of how close he’s gotten. How close to never meeting the beautiful person who’s now sitting next to him, hiding away a canvas decorated with the ocean he loves to draw.

            “I have no idea. Would you mind telling me?”

            Eren smiles, his gorgeous green eyes meeting Levi’s. “I know you know and I know you only pretend not to because it makes me happy to reveal what it is.”

            Levi shrugs in a ‘what can I say?’ manner, smile growing wider. Eren’s perceptive. It’s only one among hundreds of little things Levi admires about the young man.

            Eren laughs and bumps Levi’s shoulder. “Here,” he says, turning the canvas so Levi can see. “It’s the ocean. It’s just that today… I don’t know. I can’t get it right.”

            Levi takes a minute to gaze at Eren’s drawing, at the dark blue waves crashing on an ocher-colored beach. It’s lovely, perfect in its own way, and yet Levi knows what it is Eren’s missing.

            “Let me help you.” There’s so much meaning in the simple sentence, because it’s not only the drawing Levi wants to help Eren with. He wants to fix him. He wants to show him hope. He wants to keep him close, wants to love him with everything he has, everything he is, because Eren is worth it. Even if he doesn't believe it himself.

            Eren’s cozying up to Levi’s side while he draws, precise strokes of the pencil adding a golden sunrise to the horizon of Eren’s ocean.

            “Is this what you were looking for?” Levi asks.

            Eren stays quiet for a moment before he says, “You know… What I’ve been looking for is a reason. A reason why I remember what I’ve been through in my previous life and a reason to stay and live this one despite everything I've done. And now, well, I… I think I found it.”

            “You did?” It’s nothing more than a whisper, but Eren’s so close to Levi that he hears.

            “Everytime I closed my eyes, I hoped I wouldn’t wake up to suffer through another day of memories. But then… I came here. I met you and for the first time, I’m glad I survived.” He looks down at his wrists, fingertips brushing the scars that would never fade. “God knows I don’t deserve it, but I found my reason. So I guess it’s like the drawing.”            

            Eren smiles and picks up the paper, holding it tight to his chest, and it’s probably just as tight as Levi’s arm around his shoulders. “It was dark before I found you. _I_ was dark. And you… you are my sunrise.”


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens _after_ prom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **high school au | explicit**  
>  This is the continuation to the high school au from the first chapter of this compilation!  
> Written for the prompt "Hey! I said stop!"

My feet hurt by the time we get home and yes, it’s because Eren made me dance all night and I  _might_  have enjoyed the hell out of it. It’s just after 2.30, which is way longer than I intended to stay, but I’m not tired. No, because now it’s Eren’s turn to keep his end of the bargain. Ask me if I’m dying to have him do the thing with his tongue he’s promised me, because fuck,  _I am_.

            We stumble into the entrance area, Eren’s mouth hot and wet on mine. His hands are in my hair, mine are beneath his jacket, tugging on his dress shirt with a fervor that borders on desperation. He makes a move to step back, presumably so he can get his shoes off, but I don’t let him. Instead, I climb up on his body until I’m securely wrapped around his waist, the heels of my feet digging into his ass. And then I’m back to kissing him. I lick into his mouth and swallow every breathy gasp, every gruff moan and god, they taste so fucking delicious because he’s making them for me. My arms sneak around his neck, fingers teasing the bun that holds his thick chocolate hair in place. I give his lip a little nip that makes him groan my name before I trail open-mouthed kisses down along his neck. He staggers back into the wall of the entrance area, a curse pushing past his kiss-swollen lips, but I don’t let up on him. I meant to tease him, to make him wild for me until he’s taking me apart with this uncontrollable desire that’s uniquely Eren, but now I am the one who’s desperate for him. I’m the one who  _needs_  him.

            “Levi, wait—” he says after he’s managed to tear his lips away from my starving mouth for a second. “Just let me—”

            He finally gets his shoes off, though not with any help on my part, because I’m still too damn hungry for him to stop being difficult. What I do instead is bite his neck; hard enough to make him wear a pretty pink mark for the next few days.

            “God,  _Levi_ ,” he moans, and the sound drives a shock of need straight to my cock, “Do you really want me to fuck you right here? In my own damn hallway?” 

            I snicker, because really, the situation is too hilarious not to. We’re pressed up against the wall right by the front door because we’re too horny to make it upstairs. And that’s not even the first time we’re in a situation like this. I seriously consider what’s the lesser evil, being fucked in the hallway or holding out for the two minutes it takes us to get to Eren’s room.

            “Well, since we’re alone here…” I begin, but he’s quick to silence me with another kiss.

            “No babe,” he says, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure you know how much I’d love to pin you to this wall and fuck you quick and messy, but today is prom night. I want to take my sweet time with you.”

            I flush all the way to my chest, because I happen to know  _exactly_  what it means when Eren says he wants to take his sweet time with me.

            “Eren,” I breathe, looking down into his ocean eyes. “You better hurry the fuck up. My balls can’t possibly get any bluer than this.”

            That’s his cue. He’s holding me tight, hands grabbing my ass as we climb the stairs together. My lips are firmly latched onto his neck as if I’m parched and he’s my water.

            The first time we stumble, it’s on top of the staircase and it’s Eren’s fault. To me, it’s pretty obvious that you can’t exactly climb a long set of windy stairs with your eyes closed and your tongue down someone’s throat. But apparently, Eren thinks that’s totally doable. The second time we stumble is—admittedly—entirely my fault. I mean, how am I supposed to stop rutting against his hard cock when it’s pressed so deliciously against mine?

            By the time we reach the bed, Eren wastes no time in prying me off his body and throwing me on the sheets. His eyes gleam down at me. I gulp. I’m so ready for him; so ready for him to make me his. He all but rips off his clothes and my entire body tingles from watching him; from watching every beautiful inch of tan skin he reveals for me.

            “I love this look you’re getting whenever I get naked in front of you,” he says, tongue licking his bottom lip as he watches me positively panting over him.

            I smirk as I make a show of unbuttoning my shirt. “Yeah? You should see the look I get when you eat me out then.”

            He growls, pushing his pants down to kick them off his perfect legs. I try not to linger on the gorgeous outline his cock makes straining against his boxers, but when do I ever have control over my own body when Eren’s involved?

            He’s buck naked when he crawls over me, making my arousal hit an all time high. Thank god he’s the one pulling my clothes off, because my own hands are presently too occupied with wrapping around his cock.

            “Ah, Levi, stop—” As if I’d listen,  _suuure_. If he’s this close to getting off, I don’t see why I should pass up the pleasure of getting him there. I pump him hard, flicking my wrist whenever I hit that sensitive spot right below his crown and relish the way he positively  _melts_  into me.

            “Hey, I—“ he moans loudly and I feel him shudder against me when he’s denying himself. “I said… stop.”

            It’s weak and breathy and so goddamn  _hot_. I throw my other hand into the mix, cupping his balls. He screams and crushes our lips together when he finally lets go, his come coating my hand with thick, warm spurts. For a second, he stays on top of me. His familiar weight feels like heaven, but I know him too well to assume his stamina is anywhere near exhausted. His tongue laps at my throat, suckling on my skin and I can’t wait to show off the marks at school. Eren lifts his head to look at me, a dopey grin spreading over his lips.

            “Have I told you that I love you yet? Because I do. I love you so damn much.”

            I let my hand slip into the pretty mess that used to be a perfect bun and tug out the stray hair tie. His soft locks dance over my hand before pooling on his shoulders.

            “Well, if you keep your promise, I’ll tell you I love you too? Maybe?” I tease, cracking a cheeky smile.

            He raises an eyebrow at me and I know he’s taken the bait. “You remember the time we agreed on  _chicken nugget_  being our safe word whenever you needed a time out?” he asks. “Consider that temporarily suspended.”

            My eyes widen and I want to give him a cocky reply when I realize I’m laughing. Eren’s laughing too, and even though I’d been sure he couldn’t get any more beautiful than he already is, he just has. God, I love this boy; for everything he is, everything he does and everything he makes me feel.

            I’m still grinning when he flips me over, still grinning when he kisses a soft trail from my shoulder blades to my ass. I stop when he spreads my cheeks though, because I’m too busy moaning his name when he— _finally_ —does the thing with his tongue. It doesn’t even take a minute for me to tell him I love him too.


	4. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a round two with Eren and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **office au | explicit**  
>  This is a little continuation to my office ~~smut~~ fic [The Big Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712939). 100% inspired by the lovely kaikakaze's art [here!](https://kaikakaze.tumblr.com/post/177316911353/ereri-office-part-2-like-the-glass-desk-is-back)

He is heaven. If there’s ever been a human being touched by divinity, it’s him, because the way he’s writhing on the glass table Eren’s just fucked him on—as if it’s a bed made by the gods for Levi Ackerman to lounge on—is nothing but sacred. 

            It takes another moment of just looking before Eren realizes he’s not breathing. That’s what Levi does—taking Eren’s breath away at every turn. He doesn’t even have to be naked. He doesn’t even have to speak. All he needs to do in order to reduce Eren to this speechless, breathless mess he is right now is  _ look _ at him, the way he does when he knows Eren would give him the world if he only asked for it. Add that tiny little smirk that’s playing around Levi’s kiss-swollen lips and Eren’s a goner for good. 

            “Cat got your tongue?” Levi asks. His gaze drifts down along his own body and catches on his open shirt, lapels splayed to display his chest and abs, which are still moist with sweat from being taken apart bit after bit by Eren’s insatiable hunger for him. He smiles while he trails his fingertips wander along his chest, circling a nipple before he moves farther down. Eren’s entranced by the view of Levi touching himself in front of him;  _ for  _ him. He takes a step forward and holds onto the edge of the glass desk, partly to steady himself, partly to be closer to the gorgeous man who’s presenting every delicious piece of himself for Eren to feast on. Levi’s fingers play with the lapels of his shirt for a second before he pulls them closed over his chest, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

            “Looks like it’s getting hard for you to breathe with me being so …  _ bare. _ I should get decent, huh?” It’s a tease if Eren’s ever seen one, but teasing is an art he’s perfected. That’s kind of a prerequisite for being in a relationship with Levi.  

            Eren tugs the knot of his tie loose, feeling Levi’s gaze on every movement it takes to do it. Levi knows what’s coming for him. There are still pretty pink bruises on his wrists from last night, when he was so cheeky he was basically  _ asking  _ to get all tied up and defenseless. Eren grins just thinking about having his mighty CEO at his mercy, again. Levi shivers on top of the glass table. Maybe the surface has cooled by now, maybe it’s the excitement from knowing what Eren’s about to do. Eren guesses it’s the latter. 

            “Give me your hands,” Eren commands and smiles when Levi doesn’t hesitate. 

            Since he’s following Eren’s order, his shirt drops down to the glass table once more, and finally, he’s bare again. Just like Eren wants him. He’s gentle as he wraps Levi’s slender wrists in the silk tie Levi’s given him for their anniversary two months ago. 

            “This is as gentle as it gets, I presume?” Levi asks. Eren leans in and kisses him, long and deep and perfect. When he pulls away, he pushes Levi back down on the glass table and relishes the soft noises he makes in response—the breathy moans and quiet gasps, all of it—before he gets on top of him, rolling his hips against Levi’s in this special rhythm that gets him hard and whimpering in a handful of moments. 

            “Ready for round two?” Eren asks, licking his lips.

            Levi smiles and wriggles his bound wrists in invitation. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://bi-chrome.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/j.ackrmn/)


End file.
